


One Last Time

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Set during 'In Divine Proportion' but before the hostage situation in the pub.  Barbara is struggling to work through her post traumatic stress and keep it hidden from Tommy.Inspired by a writing prompt posted by Tomi Adeyemi





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I gripped the rim of the porcelain sink and tried to steady my hands. My reflection stared back at me from the smeared glass of the mirror; haunted, sunken eyes, devoid of even a flicker of life.

“One last time,” I whispered to myself.

In the background I heard a door open, “Barbara? Are you ready? We need to leave now.”

“I’ll be out in a minute Sir.” I was surprised how steady my voice was, how together I sounded. 

“Okay, I’ll wait for you by the car.”

“Okay.”

As the door closed I turned back to the mirror, pasting a smile on my face that didn’t come close to reaching my eyes.

“One last time,” I promised my reflection, “and then I’ll tell him.”


End file.
